TriX
by kittypon
Summary: Just what is wrong with Miyavi? Is Aoi wrong for being suspicious? Why cant Reita tell whats wrong? Are there really such things as 'monsters? Poor Kai caught in it all. Poor oblivious Ruki, poor oblivious Uruha...//KAVKI BOIZ MYVxkai AoixReita more2cum//
1. GODS procrastinate too

TriX

TriX

**Title:** TriX

**chapter:** 1/?

**Author:** kitty_pon

**Pairings:** AoixReita MiyavxKai

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warnings:** unbeta-ed

**Synopsis:** "Whatever. I still think procrastinating is a god…. Yet even though you have such late classes, you still come early… Why?"

**Summary:** I think CRASH only with a twist. Instead of people lets have 'THIS'. What is 'normal' what is 'normal'? Is there really no answer? Finding things, only through a journey. Long hard goals can change? Every minute, every second. Question, question, always question. Where you go, who your with, who you trust... Who you love...

**Comments:** OMG, wow, im so sorry just... wow u guys, i totally feel like a complete jerk wad. DX i havn't been very good to my fans lately. i feel i have failed u all some how. it's been so long, so much has changed, and really... i am on a major case of brain blockage. and i just wanted to apologize to u all, and show that i really am alive and well. :3 Honestly i have been trying to figure out how to tell u all this for like the past 5 MONTHS! i told u all that i quit ... but i look back and see that i still have many fans here. so, i have made up my mind. thanx to u all i will stay on . and, thanxs to u all who gave the most kick ass replies. there are so many of u, and i promise to write all ur names down and give specail thanxs. cause really, u all deserve it. 3 now... let me tell u all oH BoY k!LL & mEntal SEX lovers... those fics are currently on HOLD. like seriously. and i apologize for this... i promise i WONT be like those awesome writers who give up on an awesome fic. i dont want to be like that, because thats dissapointing. my goal is to finish at least oH BoY k!LL... now, to finish this up, I WANT U ALL TO KNOW THAT I HAVE AN LJ ACCOUNT AND THAT I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE IT IF U WOULD GO THERE AND TALK TO ME! like seriously! u guys want to yell at me to bring up a chapter, REMIND KP for he has ALOT OF WORK AND MAY FORGET! i have told this before that u SHOULD SO TOTALLY ADD ME AND TALK TO ME ON LJ. because really it's a hell of alot EASIER for me to give notices to ALL YOU PPLS! so PLEASE! i was unable to contact u all for 5 MONTHS because NO ONE WENT TO MY LJ!!!! It's ON MY HOME PAGE! THE LINK IS THERE PLEASE COPY AND PAST! OR FIND ME! I AM kitty_pon!!! the name 'kittypon' was sadly taken by some cpycatt and i didn't like LJ at the time so... MY FAULT! i waited too long. _ but yes. i will be going onto my LJ account more from now on if u guys go on and TALK TO ME! i am willing to spread this gap of fan and writer between us ^^

Now, enough rambling and ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

P.S: sorry if i like... posted this fic up once before. i seirously cant remember if this fic is old news to u ppls D:

_________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you guys! I think this is the one! Ever since we started going out, It's just been perfect!" Kai exclaimed while he waved his arms around. Ruki, who was slouching next to him, his arms crossed over his chest just shook his head. "Oh yes Kai… Things have just been peaches and cream for you two since you hooked up… How long ago was it again Uruha?" Uruha sat across, facing Ruki and Kai, his hand on his chin as he thought. "…. About, two months ago?" Ruki nodded and looked back to Kai looking very unimpressed. "Two months—"

"Well." Kai interrupted while he looked up to the ceiling of the train with a dreamy look on his face. "… We actually got together about a month before we told it out loud." Ruki just nodded his head before crossing his legs. "Right, right… So, Two months and then some." Kai frowned as he looked down to Ruki opening his mouth to complain but Uruha beat him to it. "Now Ruki… Leave Kai alone. He really thinks that this is the one for him. I think, we should support him through this 100% ." Kai smiled over to Uruha but it quickly withered away to unease as he watched a wicked grin start to stretch over Uruha's lips. "Besides… This might actually be the one. The first time, when Kai finally gets LAID!"

Both Ruki and Uruha laughed loudly while Kai quickly moved to shush them since they were starting to get angry stares throughout the train. "Shhhh, shhhh, hush! You two are way too loud!" Kai cried as he tried pressing his hands to Ruki's mouth. Ruki just slapped Kai's hands away before moving to sit next to Uruha, his smile never faultering. "Our little Kai is finally growing up yeah?" Uruha just smiled down to Ruki his head bouncing up and down as he showed his agreement. "Yes, yes! Our little Kai…"

Kai just gave a small pout and looked out the window as the two continued to snicker to eachother. "… You two leave him alone. This is obviously very important to Kai." Ruki and Uruha both stopped snickering to look over to Aoi who was standing next to the seat Kai was in. Aoi slowly lowered himself into the empty spot Ruki was once sitting in and settled in next to Kai. "Just ignore them. I'm very happy for you two." Aoi smiled down to Kai, trying to show he really was happy for the couple. "But… I have yet to hear his name."

"Oh right!" Kai blinked as he watched Ruki and Uruha seem to come from nowhere and get into his space. "Tell us the mystery man's name!" Ruki said his eyes wide while Uruha leaned onto him nodding his head. "We would like to hear the one who will soon burst your precious untouched cherry!" Kai went a bright red and started fiddling with the bottom of his jacket while Aoi frowned. "Um, excuse you two. This was an A and B conversation. We will just have to, C'ya later." Both Ruki and Uruha slowly backed off into their seats and huffily crossed their arms over their chest and waited. Aoi nodded before turning back to Kai and giving an apologetic look. "So, tell me… Who is this lucky man's name?"

Kai glanced over to the two trouble makers infront of him, seeing that they weren't going to move from their spots he smiled and moved over to whisper in Aoi's ear. "…His name is Miyavi…" Aoi had leaned down to listen and nodded his approval before pulling away. "I see… I am happy for you two. Really I am. Actually. I think I would like to date you two." Kai's eyes went wide as he looked to Aoi making him laugh. "Not like that Kai… I mean, I would like to host you two on a date…. Does that sound better?" Kai, just looked confused. "… He means he would like to either be your waiter or cook or something so he will be close enough to listen in on your conversation while your with your da—OUCH!" Ruki quickly leaned back into his seat as he held his head, glaring at the sudden water bottle thrown by Aoi.

"Don't listen to him Kai. You can trust me. I wont do anything like that. I just want to be the lucky one to host you two." Kai looked up to Aoi, slightly unsure before smiling weakly when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder and moved him closer to Aoi's person. "So, what do you say?" Aoi asked as he eyed Kai's face. Kai bit his lip once again glancing between Aoi and Ruki still holding his head before giving a small nod. "… A, alright then… Thanks Aoi… For, for doing this for us…" Aoi smiled, letting go of Kai and sitting back into his seat. "No problem Kai! I'm here to help!"

Uruha rolled his eyes standing up from his seat and moving to walk through the isle of the train. "C'mon you guys this is our stop." Ruki was the next up and quickly scrambled over to Uruha, wobbling as the train was still moving. "Geeze! Next time we go to MY dorm for studying. Not Aoi's house!" Aoi shrugged and stood up as well, Kai following behind him. "I have REAL food at my place. Not JUNK."

Ruki had sharply turned around, causing him to fall into Aoi's chest. He glared up to the smirking male. "It's not junk…" He growled. Aoi just shrugged before moving Ruki to his side and shoving past him to get to the door. Ruki fell into a seat and was about to verbally attack Aoi for shoving him aside when Kai suddenly pushed past him to hurry out the train. "KAI!" Kai just gave an apologetic look as he ran out the train.

"Where's Ruki?" Uruha asked once they were out the train station and walking towards their collage. Aoi shrugged. "Who knows, he probably stayed back to get something from the vender…" Kai just pursed his lips as he kept his gaze forwards. "… I'm sure he will meet up with us at lunch…" Aoi shrugged. "Well, he has first period with me.. He better hurry or he will be late." Uruha suddenly sighed and bumped playfully against Aoi. "Do we really have to call you sensei when we are on school grounds?" Aoi glared down to Uruha making him cower away behind Kai. "He's so scary when he frowns like that…" Uruha whispered but it was loud enough for Aoi to hear. Kai just smiled. "You know how Aoi is. He takes his job seriously. Just because were his friends, doesn't mean that we should get any special treatment…" Uruha gave a frown and started whispering in Kai's ear while keeping eye contact with Aoi. Who was frowning as he watched Uruha's little game. "Yeah but, you would think he would cut me some slack! I should be his favorite student. Ya know? I mean, I WAS the one who hooked him and that Akira dude together."

Kai just gave a giggle as he peeked over to Aoi before making a big show of whispering to Uruha, going to play along now. "I think, Aoi-sensei owes you a big favore." Uruha smiled, seeing that Kai was going to play along. He honestly didn't think the other would since Ruki would usually be his partner in crime. "They are a cute couple… Arent they?" Kai giggled once again. "The perfect couple." Uruha got a thinking look on his face before putting his hand up to Kai's ear and whispering once again. "I just wonder how that Akira dude is able to put up with Aoi's attitude at times…" Kai tried holding back his smile but was failing. The two were no lost, forgetting about Aoi right behind them, having gotten deep into the game and turned it real. "You shouldn't say that about Aoi-sensei Uruha…" Even though Kai said this, he didn't sound like he meant it. "I know…" Uruha gave a dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes before smiling evilly. "I bet more Akira doesn't get any when he wants it. I bet Aoi makes him do some hard BORING HISTORY PAPER THEN FAILS HIM FOR THAT HISTORY PAPER, THAT HE WORKED SO HARD ON FOR A WHOLE WEEKEND!" Uruha started yelling the last bit out, WANTING Aoi to hear this.

Aoi, managed to keep his face calm as he walked past them. "Yes, over the weekend, it was ALL copied off some site. Your lucky I failed you instead of reported you for that. You could have been kicked out of collage, probably arrested for taking someone els work like that and claiming it yours…." Uruha stood up straight and yelled though he was still smiling playfully. "I WORKED HARD FOR THAT!" Aoi nodded. "I agree, you worked hard for that F…" Uruha just shook his head and looked to Kai. "He's a stick in the mud going straight up, like this." He then flipped off Aoi's back as he walked away. Kai swallowed back his smile and lightly hit Uruha in the shoulder. "Your so mean to him Uru!" Uruha laughed. "What are nuts? I'm the nicest person on the planet…"

Kai shook his head before looking to the tall clock tower as the bell started ringing. "Oh crap… Well, I guess you have to go Uruha.." Uruha sighed. "Yeah, morning classes are a bitch. Your lucky your got evening classes Kai." Kai giggled lightly as he shook his head. "I told you to sign up right when you got out of high school. Same with books, you WANT to have a book for college. It's like a race. You have to be the first one." Uruha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still think procrastinating is a god…. Yet even though you have such late classes, you still come early… Why?" Kai bit his lip and looked down to the floor. "…. It would seem, my boyfriend likes to procrastinate as well…" He mumbled softly. Uruha smiled widely. "Ohhh, so far I'm starting to think we would get together just fine! But tell me. I would think you would go out with someone who it… Say…. I don't know, a nerdy bookworm. Like… Those Hiroto and Jin kids you like to hang out with so much."

Kai flustered slightly. "N, no way! We… We just have a lot in common!" Uruha nodded. "Yeah, your all short, skimpy, and nerdy… AND you let other people walk all over… And—" Kai quickly raised his hands. "ALRIGHT! I get it. You think were all weak and deafensless…" Uruha seemed to think before shrugging. "…. You said it, not me." Kai just frowned and started marching forward. "Well, for your information Uruha, I have plenty deafens…" Uruha raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Kai just turned around and smirked. "Yep, I have a boyfriend now." Uruha made an 'Oh' face before shaking his head. "You have been hanging out with me too much!" Kai just laughed before walking away, leaving Uruha to rush to Aoi-sensei's class by himself.

Lunch time, came by slowly. Especially for Kai since he had nothing to do. The only reason why Kai came so early was because Miyavi went to the early classes and they could talk during those passing periods and lunch time. Kai sighed deeply as he heard the bell for the lunch and watched as people started walking out of class buildings and scattering throughout the plaza area. Kai looked around, trying to spot Miyavi. When he didn't see him he gave another heavy sigh, then jumping when he felt something on his shoulder. "Why don't you leave some of that air your sighing for the rest of us?" Kai smiled and twisted in his seat to smile up to Miyavi. "Hey! Your finally out." Miyavi nodded, plopping down next to him, and taking Kai's hand in his own before bringing it up to his mouth and gently kissing it. "Your hands are so cold…" Kai smiled, already used to Miyavi's way of showing affection and leaned up to give Miyavi a soft kiss on the cheek. "You wanna warm them up for me?" Miyavi smiled. "Do I ever!" Kai just smiled even more, thinking on how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend. Little did he know he was being watched from one of the classrooms.

"…. I'm telling you. Theres something fishy going on with that guy…" Akira sighed and slowly moved through the  
maze of chairs over to Aoi before gently wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.. "… Aoi, what is it that you don't like about him? You don't trust him, yet, you don't know anything about him." Aoi frowned. "But Reita… You mean to tell me you cant feel it? You out of both of us should be able to tell what Miyavi really is…" Aoi murmured as he slowly turned in Reita's grasp and gently moved his lips over Reita's collar. Reita gave a slightly strangled gasp as Aoi started to slowly kiss down his neck, moving the shirt collar out the way. ".. Aoi, please, stop. Not here… Not, now." Aoi stopped his kissing and just laid his chin on Reita's shoulder. "…. Does it still hurt there baby?" Reita just shivered slightly before closing his eyes and gently hugging Aoi. "… It's just, sensitive there…" Aoi sighed, lifting his head up to kiss the side of Reita's head. "It's going to be alright. You have me… Remember, If you ever feel that you need anything. Ask me."

Reita just sighed, pushing away from Aoi and sitting down on one of the desk in the classroom. "… I, I don't want to Aoi." Aoi looked confused and slowly moved to stand infront of Reita. "… What are you—"

"I mean, I don't want to hurt you anymore Aoi… " Reita looked up into Aoi's eyes and gripped onto the table under him before dropping his head. "… I see it… Especially during school. You get so tired. You get cranky, irritable, moody…. And It's all my fault. I, I feel… I feel that I am slowly killing you Aoi." Reita said shakily as he kept his head bowed. Aoi had been silent as he let Reita talk, just watching him. When he saw Reita wasn't going to say anymore he walked over to him and slowly moved his head up so they could lock eyes once again. "… Reita… You need this… You need me. Without me. You will die." Reita just swallowed before shutting his eyes about to drop his head again but Aoi didn't let him. "Hey… Hey, hey… Reita." Aoi said softly, gently kissing the top of his head. "Reita… It's going to be alright… I'm strong. I can take it. You don't have to worry about me." He then smirked when he saw Reita's eyes on him before brushing his thumb over Reita's bottom lip. "C'mon, who was the one that captured you anyway?" Reita blushed and turned his head away making Aoi's smile drop.

"Reita…. Stop, seriously. I love you, but you need to stop worrying so much about me." When Reita didn't move to show he heard him Aoi frowned and forcefully grabbed Reita's face. Reita flinched having no choice to look up to Aoi's smirking face. "… Tell me Reita… You hungry?" Reita's eyes went slightly wide and he shook his head as best he could in Aoi's hold. Aoi just cocked his head to the side and moved his hand to the band around Reita's nose. "N, no! It's ok I'm fine Aoi stop!" Aoi didn't listen and ripped the noseband off Reita's face and threw it to the other side of the room, smirking at what he saw. "… Reita…" Reita tried pulling his face back but Aoi had a strong grip. "Reita… Your nose is bleeding again… Your lying." Reita just stayed silent, unable to hide it. "Reita, you cant keep doing this to yourself… I will always know when your starving yourself." Reita, continued to be silent making Aoi frown.

"Let me see…" Reita blinked confused. "Your teeth let me see them Reita." When Reita didn't move Aoi glared before using his free hand to sock Reita in the face. Reita's head flew to the side before snapping back and shoving Aoi away as he gave a loud hiss. Aoi, landed onto the floor, rump first and smiled seeing Reita's true face. "I swear, it always has to end in violence with your kind…" Reita's eyes were a deep crimson as he glared to Aoi, his teeth now out in the open. "Though I must say, you have some very nice incisors there." Aoi said as he put a hand to his chin. Reita looked away, covering the sharp teeth with his hand. "… Don't do that again Aoi…" He tried to say softly though it cam out more like a growl. Aoi lightly cocked his head. "Why not? It was the only way to get you to show me…" Reita, once again stayed silent, making Aoi frown. "Reita, you cant keep this up. Whenever you starve yourself your body tries to stop it. Your hunger could drive you crazy, so your body uses It's own blood to fill you up so you wont into that killer mode.

Reita just slowly moved away from Aoi and started walking towards the door. "REITA! If you don't drink blood your body will fill itself up with your own blood! You will get ill! REITA!" When Reita still ignored Aoi he cursed and jumped to him feet, running and tackling Reita to the floor. "I am NOT going to let you go through that again Reita!" Aoi yelled as he dug in his back pocket and pulled out a scaple. Reita was trying to fight back under him before he froze as he watched Aoi move the sharp object over his wrist. "No Aoi!" Aoi slowly moved the small knife over his pale skin, letting the blood fall onto Reita's shirt. "I'm doing this cause I fucking love you." Aoi hissed as he shoved his wrist into Reita's lips. Reita flailed under him and tried shaking his head no, but Aoi had a grip on one of Reita's hands while he sat on the other. "Just, DRINK IT DAMMIT!" Reita tried struggling but wasn't able to block out all the blood. Just the scent was enough to drive him crazy. When he tasted the fresh blood in his mouth something clicked inside him. Against his will his body started relaxing, and his mouth slowly opening to allow the bloodied wrist in.

Tears rolled Down Reita's eyes as he watched Aoi smile softly over him before leaning down and gently kissing his head. "It's going to be alright Reita, just, drink and don't worry. Do it for me…" Aoi let go of Reita's arm and slowly ran his hand through Reita's hair as he continued to drink the blood as he poured from Aoi's wrist into his mouth. "It's going to be alright…"

________________________-

"… Miyavi, are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Kai asked as he laid ontop of Miyavi. Miyavi laughed, his chest heaving against Kai's. "Of course, were just in the picnic area. There are a lot of trees so it's more private. People come here to study mostly. Not to eat." Kai nodded before smiling and leaning down to rub his nose against Miyavi's. "I love you…" Miyavi smiled up to him before craning his neck and giving Kai a gentle kiss. "Not as much as me though." Kai rolled his eyes leaning down to kiss Miyavi on the cheek, then nose, then lips. Miyavi just smiled up to him. "Your so beautiful Kai…" Kai blushed at the soft comment before hiding his face in the crook of Miyavi's neck. "Aww, don't say that. I'll blush…" Miyavi giggled, scrunching his neck since it tickled him when Kai spoke. "But, it's the truth." Kai just lifted his head back up to look down to Miyavi critically. "… Hey, guess what." Miyavi blinked his eyes wider and smiled to show he was listening. "What?"

"One of my best friends want to host a date for us." Miyavi blinked before smiling. "That's great Kai! So, I'm guessing this means there ok with us being together?" Kai shrugged. "I think, he just wants to be in out buisiness… But, It's the thought that counts." Miyavi smiled and sat up to kiss Kai's chin. "Is this friend someone who I know, or have seen?" Kai laughed feeling the kiss and nodded. "Yeah, it's Aoi." Miyavi blinked, his smile turning to a thin line. "…. The history teacher?" He asked blandly. Kai blinked at the sudden change in Miyavi's attitude and slowly nodded, his own smile slowly melting away. "Yes…. Is that a problem?" Miyavi fiddled with his sweater collar before shaking his head no. "But, like… Does he even approve of… Of… Well, would he approve of us?" Kai smiled. "Are you asking if he is gay?" When Miyavi nodded Kai laughed making Miyavi confused. He didn't say anything funny… "Yea, Aoi is gay himself. You know that science teacher? That Akira dude?" Miyavi nodded again. "Yeah, we hooked them up! They go out now!"

Miyavi blinked before smiling and sitting up. "Wow, then this works out just great for us Kai! We can be together! With no worries!" Miyavi wrapped his arms around Kai and rocked them back and forth as he smothered Kai's neck with kisses. Kai just laughed, feeling very ticklish before sitting silently in Miyavi's lap and looking at all the nice trees and the view. It was all very nice, it seemed now they wouldn't have much to worry about. They would have the date with Aoi, Kai would bring Miyavi to meet the rest of the gang. Miyavi had already showed Kai his friends. So now, they just enjoy their time together…

Kai, was enjoying the warmth coming from Miyavi's body as he held him closely on his lap and almost started to fall asleep as Miyavi gently rocked them both back and forth. "…. I'm getting hungry…" Kai laughed as he heard the soft growl come from Miyavi's stomach and looked up to him. "Your always hungry." Miyavi just looked down to him, though he wasn't smiling. "… Yorke should be here anyminute." He said softly as he looked away from Kai. Kai blinked as his smile slowly fell. It was always like this. It was probably the only thing that slightly bothered Kai. "… Miyavi, is everything ok?" Miyavi shifted slightly before letting Kai slide from his lap next to him. "… Yeah, It's fine. Just… Hungry." Kai, wasn't convinced. "… But, It's just… Whenever you seem hungry, you, you seem kinda… Different?" Miyavi blinked up to Kai, waiting for the other to say more since he didn't fully understand what Kai was talking about. Kai bit his lip and crossed his legs. "W, well… I mean. When your hungry, you, you seem too yourself. Like… You don't want to cuddle, or, you don't want to be touched. Is everything alright? You can tell me youknow?"

Miyavi pursed his lips before shifting in his spot again. "… I, it's fine Kai… When I get some food, we can cuddle again… Promise." Kai shook his head. "But, it's scary when you eat Miyavi… You and your friends but mostly you… You, you really gorge yourself. You eat until your in pain. I've seen you do it. Then, you feel ill, and all what you want to do is sleep…" Miyavi looked down to his hands. "… So, maybe I enjoy food…" Kai sadly looked down to the blanket they were sitting on. "But, you look so sad when you eat…" Miyavi snapped his head up, looking to Kai's depressed figure before biting on his lip ring and moving over to gently kiss Kai on the forehead. "… I'm sorry Kai. I'm, glad you told me though… It's not good to keep things bottled up." Kai slowly looked up to Miyavi before smiling softly. "I really do care about you Miyavi… I love you very much." Miyavi smiled. "And, I love you very much too." He leaned in and gave Kai a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and sitting back in his spot, his hands in his lap.

Kai sighed as he watched Miyavi just sitting there before looking up when someone walked over. "Hey Meevs! How's it goin'?" Miyavi instantly perked up and quickly got up to his feet as he greeted his friend. "TKYO! What are you doing here?" TKYO shrugged. "Well, everyone is back at the car and waiting for you, were going to go eat." Miyavi's face slowly went still before turning to Kai. "C'mon Kai. Unless… You don't want to…" Kai looked between TKYO and Miyavi before smiling softly. "I'll come." Miyavi smiled and took out his hand for Kai to take. "Alright…."

_____________-

Aoi slowly walked out the dark classroom first, looking both ways down the hall before quickly walking out. Soon, Reita walked out as well, making sure to cover the red spots on his clothes and quickly started walking the opposite way down the hall.

They would meet up later…

"And so, when he walked away, I said…. 'Yo! Bring me back some of that'!" At this the whole table broke out in loud laughter and people cheering and pointing while making big faces. Miyavi just shook his head as he looked over to the table full of his friends before smiling back across the table to Kai. "There, so full of energy…" Miyavi blinked when he heard Kai suddenly speak. He watched Kai's face, the small smile on his lips, the way his eyes seemed to go lazy as if he just wanted to sleep but was too happy, too relaxed to even think about sleeping. "I really like your friends. Theyer so much different from my friends…" Kai looked back over to Miyavi. "They remind me of kids… Ya know. The way adults wish they could be…" Miyavi blinked his mouth behind his folded hands before letting go of a small chuckle. "You really think so?" Kai slowly nodded as he looked back to the loudest table in the restraunt. "… You know, like… These adults in here who glare at them… I think, they are secretly envying them… Miyavi?"

Miyavi had suddenly started holding his head in the middle of Kai's speech. "I, I'm sorry Kai, It's just a headache… I'm fine… Really." Kai, still looked concerned as he looked to Miyavi, then to all the plates stacked around him. Why the other ate so much to the point he will get ill was beyond Kai. "… Should we go home?" When Miyavi answered with a short nod Kai knew he wasn't alright. When Kai moved to get up Miyavi quickly raised his hand to keep Kai away from him. "… U, um… I think, I will go home with Yorke and them… If, if that's ok with you…" Kai, looked slightly hurt but nodded In the end and slowly sat back down. Miyavi smiled apologetically as he watched Kai sulk. "… Hey." Kai slowly looked up and couldn't held but smile as Miyavi blew a kiss over to him. "I love you…" Kai shrugged. "I love you too Miyavi…" Miyavi cheesed widely. "Not as much as I love you…" Kai just shook his head as he smiled softly to Miyavi.

Miyavi looked to Kai's face for a second before wincing and laying his head down on the table. "Please… Can you please… Call TKYO…" Kai blinked and quickly stood up to rush over to the table TOKYO and them were all sitting and laughing loudly. "TKYO, TKYO. I, I think… Miyavi!" Kai pointed back to the table the two were sitting at, every one craning their heads to get a look. When TKYO saw Miyavi leaning over the side of the table, holding his stomach he quickly turned to everyone. "Time to go!" He said quickly before he stood up and started sprouting out orders to every one. "Yorke, pay for the food, for both tables. Saro, go start the van, Ryo, help me get Miyavi. Rene, please explain everything to Kai. And DJ, go into the van and put your seatbelt on, I don't have anything for you to do right now. Now MOVE people!"

Kai quickly jumped away as everyone quickly scrambled out of the small booth, some people jumping over the table. Saro was already pulling out the keys, DJ close behind him. TKYO and Ryo both started over to Miyavi while Yorke started going through his deep pockets, pulling out change and crinkled dollar bills. "Kai?" Kai snapped his head away from all the chaos going on around, he could already hear the van outside starting up. "Whats going on?" Kai asked shakily to Rene as Rene held Kai's shoulders and started to massage them. "Hey, it's going to be alright. We need to go. But everything is going to be ok…" Kai shook his head, his eyes wide as they watched TKYO and Ryo drag Miyavi out the restraunt, Yorke somehow found a wrinkled check and was now scribbling over it, loose change scattered all around him.

Rene gently touched Kai's face so he could look back to him. "It's, going to be alright man." Kai jumped for Rene's hands on his face as he started to pull away. "Kai, trust us… Miyavi will be ok. Tomorrow, you two will be back in eachothers arms. I swear." Kai felt panic start to grip him as he watched Yorke suddenly bolt up and run for the door, a disbanded check on the table along with all the change. A honk from the van made Rene look away towards the window, seeing DJ ushering him to hurry. Rene looked back to Kai. "I got to go." Kai shook his head.  
"No, no!" Rene shook his head. "Listen, I will tell Miyavi to call you." Afew honks from the horn made Rene shift. "I have to go. I have to help. I'll tell Miyavi to call the second he feels better." Kai grabbed Rene again as he tried to leave, another honk. "The SECOND, he gets better Kai! I have to go! I'm sorry!" A long honk this time TOKYO sticking his head out from the van. "RENE! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR NOW!"

Rene took a shaky breath, closing his eyes before opening them again. "Please Kai… I have to go. I told you… The exact second he gets better, he will be picking up his phone and dialing your number…" Kai bit his lip. "I, I want…"  
Rene shook his head. "The longer you hold me here Kai, the longer it will take to get Miyavi back with you…" Kai seemed to tense at that his eyes locked on Renes. A long honk and TKYO banging on the side of the car door made Rene tug away from Kai, and something click. "… You promise… You swear he will call me?" Rene shook his head. "I promise." Kai obviously didn't want to let go, but with a last honk from the car Kai let his grip loosen on Rene's shirt and Rene slipped away before running out the restraunt and into the van.

Kai watched the van then speed off, to gods only know before he noticed all the stares he was getting in the restraunt. Though he wasn't really surprised… They had caused a big show just now… He put his hand up to his hair and slowly ran it through before letting out a sigh and walking out the little building. He was now angry, embarrassed, confused, lost, hurt… All this stuff… He just wanted to go home. But he still had to go to school. "I don't even want to go anymore…" Kai sniffed, but managed to push himself over to the closest buss stop before collapsing down and crying…

"Miyavi… You alright?" DJ asked softly as he watched Miyavi slowly walk out the alley assisted by TKYO. Yorke took a step forward but was pushed aside by Miyavi. "I… HATE… Eating that human shit!" Miyavi growled still holding his middle. Everyone flinched but Yorke and TKYO. "… Miyavi… You cant keep doing this. Your hurting yourself…" Yorke said softly. Miyavi's frown slowly melted and he brought a hand up to cover his eye as his face contorted. "… But, I LOVE him…" There was silence until Shige cleared his throat. "… But, Miyavi. Think about it… Kai is going to find out.. Might as well tell him." Miyavi glared up to Shige, though Shige didn't flinch. "… Tell me. Theres more too it isnt't there…" When no answer came everyone turned their gazes over to Miyavi who seemed frozen with… Fear? "Tell me Miyavi… Why els hide it… Because this didn't start with Kai… It started much earlier than him… So why do this? What is the REAL reason?"

Miyavi's breath started to pick up as he glared to Sahige. "You, you BASTARD! DON'T QUESTION ME!" Miyavi yelled moving to attack Shige, but TKYO had a strong grip on him. "Miyavi! Calm down! He's just trying to help!" Miyavi tried struggling. "I DON'T WANT HELP! I DON'T NEED IT!" Shige slowly shook his head. "He's ill… We should take him home." Rene suggested quietly but no one seemed to had heard him. Shige and Miyavi just continued to stare eachother down until Miyavi snapped his head over to Yorke. "Please… Find me some real food. I wont be able to do it myself now…" Yorke nodded his understanding before running off through the alleyway. There was his running footsteps before something sounding as if it were ripping then a loud howl.

It went quiet then. TKYO still holding Miyavi up. "…… I want to be normal…" Every one looked up at the sudden break of silence by Miyavi, who kept his gaze down. "… I, for the longest time I… I have always wanted to be, 'normal' I thought. If, I tried to eat regular food… Then, I can become normal again…" Shige looked to Miyavi before sighing and crossing his arms. "… Miyavi. You ARE human you know that right?" Miyavi shook his head and covered his ears. "No! I'm not! I'm a monster!" Shige frowned before taking a step forward. "Your not a monster Miyavi! Your confused! You're a human being! Yorke is a monster! TKYO is a monster! I'M A MONSTER!" Every one looked to Shige with wide eyes since Shige has never raised his voice before, and never to the leader…

Miyavi just stood there limply as he looked to the ground with wide eyes, TKYO still holding him up. It went silent again for a long while until there was some noise as something was being dragged on the rough ground. Yorke soon came into view, dragging a trashcan behind him, his breath coming out in short pants. "The bitch tried to run from me." He sighed, placing the can infront of Miyavi. Miyavi just stared glumly to it since it was put in his line of vision. Shige had been watching Miyavi closely but soon shook his head and turned to look to everyone, seeing they were starring intently at Miyavi. Waiting to see what he would do. "… C'mon you guys. Lets leave him alone now." Everyone seemed to snap into attention before slowly moving out and away. Shige nodded to TKYO who let Miyavi go and started walking away. Yorke moved to go, but then stopped to look to Miyavi. "… U, um… I, I didn't kill her… So, well… She's just paralyzed is all… Yeah."

With that, Yorke moved away and out leaving Shige and Miyavi alone. "… We'll be waiting in the car for you Miyavi…" Miyavi just sniffed as Shige started moving away. "… I'm not going back…" Shige stopped to look back to Miyavi, watching as he stabled himself against the trashcan. "… I'm, not going back tonight…" Shige looked to Miyavi long and hard for a minute before nodding. "Miyavi, I think, you should tell Kai… Yet, that's just me… You do what you want… Maybe I'm wrong… Maybe it's not a good idea to tell him… All I know. Is if he really loves you… You should tell him the truth… But if this is just puppy love like all the others… Then. I don't know Miyavi." When Miyavi didn't answer Shige sighed and started walking away.

When Miyavi was left alone he snatched the lid off the garbage can, seeing the lady inside. Yorke always picked the pretty ones…

____________________-

Kai, didn't get into his dorm until late. It was past 12 and was almost 1 in the morning. He collapsed onto his couch, looking over to the clock on the VCR before checking his cell phone. When he saw he had no calls he pursed his lips and tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. "Of course he wont call…. Not at 1 in the morning…" Kai soon noticed the lack of noise through the dorm and sat up to look around. The kitchen was empty… He looked towards the halls seeing it was dark. Uruhally Uruha would be studying in the kitchen, and Ruki would be taking a long shower… But no one was there. Kai sighed, slowly getting up and walking over to the dark bathroom, not wanting to turn on the lights. He just peeked in, smelling Uruha's shampoo, and could still feel the damp warmth. "… They must have washed up and gone somewhere…" Kai mumbled before walking away towards the bedroom. Since they were in collage, it was a one bedroom dorm. They were lucky to even have a hallway. But since Aoi worked there, he was able to pull afew strings for them, and got them what seemed like a nice one room apartment…. Witch was just perfect for the three. Kai walked into the room, turning on the light and seeing the bunk bed, then looked over to the waterbed. Ruki slept on the top bunk while Kai on the bottom. Uruha slept on the bed against the door, witch was a water bed… Something Uruha purchased with his own money…

Kai stiffly walked over to his bed before sinking down and giving a groan. Forsome reason… Today was a real bitch… It started off just fine… But it was still a load of crap…. "… I doubt Miyavi will even call tonight…" Kai groaned again before rolling over onto his side, feeling his shoulders ache. He suddenly froze when he heard a knock on the front door. He held still and strained his ears to try and listen and see if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he heard the heavy knocking again he sighed and pushed himself up. "That has to be Ruki… He's the only one who knocks like he owns the place… Probably forgot his key…"

When Kai swung open the door he let a small gasp leave his lips, witch Miyavi quickly moved to swallow up. "Sorry I'm late… I didn't mean to leave so suddenly…" Kai blinked up to Miyavi, speechless. "… M, m, m, Miya…" Miyavi smiled slowly moving his arms around Kai's waist and kissed his open mouth. "You look like a fish out of water." Kai quickly closed his mouth before looking away. Miyavi noticed and cocked his head. "Whats wrong?" Kai frowned and wriggled out of Miyavi's grasp and walked back towards his room. Miyavi moved to close the door and run after him, his question still hanging in the air. Kai, though, stayed silent, and just fell back onto his bottom bunk. Miyavi slowly walked up to the door, stopping there, it wasn't just Kai's room…

"….. Kai, whats wrong?" When Kai didn't answer Miyavi shifted onto his other foot and leaned against the door frame. "… Kai… Please tell me whats wrong… I want to know." Miyavi asked softly as he watched Kai on his bed. Kai moved his arms under his head as he looked up to the underside of the top bunk. "…….. No." Miyavi blinked at that. "…. No?" Kai frowned. "No… I wont tell you anything… Till you tell me whats wrong." Miyavi stood there before scratching behind his ear and taking a step into the room. "… Can I come in?" Kai, didn't seem to answer at first. "… Are you going to tell me whats wrong?" Miyavi bit his lip wring before just letting himself in. "… Kai… Please look at me." When Kai didn't move his gaze from the top of the bunk Miyavi sighed and moved to crawl over Kai. Kai shifted under him and just looked away when Miyavi got in his line of vision. "… Please Kai? I, I'm sorry… I didn't want to leave you… Honest."

When Kai still didn't look to him Miyavi bit his lip before slowly moving to gently kiss Kai's exposed throat. Kai took in a sharp breath, moving his hands from behind his head to push Miyavi off, but Miyavi grabbed his wrist and gently laid them on either side of Kai's head as he continued to kiss him. "M., Miyavi… S, stop it." Kai strained, his voice starting to come out in fast pants. Miyavi just shook his head as he started nuzzling Kai's collar out the way to gently nibble the pale skin. "Miyavi!" Miyavi smiled against Kai's skin a t the small gasp and moved his head up to gently kiss under Kai's chin. When he finally looked up and made eyecontact with Kai, Kai looked angry, but at the same time seduced. "… You know, I'm still angry with you Miyavi…" Miyavi just pulled away from Kai's chin to kiss his lips. "…. I know… But I still love you…" There was silence until Kai finally spoke up. "… But not as much as I love you…"

Miyavi, couldn't help but smile.

* * *

KP IS NOT DEAD!!!!! :O


	2. Angels in my dreams now

Title: TriX  
Chapter: 2/?  
Author: kitty_pon  
Pairings: AoixReita MiyavxKai  
Rating: PG 13  
Warnings: unbeta-ed  
Synopsis: "Just chill and relax. Take things day by day. Whatever is wrong. Try attacking the problem slowly. Do not try attacking the problem with questions."  
Summary: I think CRASH only with a twist. Instead of people lets have 'THIS'. What is 'normal' what is 'normal'? Is there really no answer? Finding things, only through a journey. Long hard goals can change? Every minute, every second. Question, question, always question. Where you go, who your with, who you trust... Who you love...  
Comments: kk, so like, as u all should know. KP IS STILL ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! and, he meant to put up this chapt... THREE WEEKS AGO!!!! or was it a month and a week? D: sowwy... INTYWAYZ! JEE! thanxs again, and... all of u deserve thanks as well. PERSONAL THANKS FROM KP!!!! PERSONALLY!!!! lol, but the ONLY WAY to get one is if u email meh... im pretty sure my email is posted up here... as well as my Livejournal... and if u have problems go on ahead and like... tell me in a reply. i wil me moar than happy to help u all! X3 well... ON WITH THE FIC PLEASE!

* * *

_"You poor, poor child…"_

_He just continued to lay there, his breath coming out in quick breaths, unable to move from the cold hard floor. He listened carefully, his eyes shifting quickly from left to right, still laying there, his hand limply wrapped around his stomach._

_"It's painful isn't it?"_

_He didn't move, just shut his eyes tightly and swallowed thickly, trying to get past the pounding in his head and the pain in his stomach. It was just too much, too much! He had told himself this before he started. He should of known better._

_Light footsteps against the cold tile, a loud 'click' with each footfall as the person moved closer. "You should have been more careful, now you can barely move…"_

_He was then able to see a pair of black shinny dress shoes in his line of vision, forcing his eyes to strain upward and try to get a look at the person's face that was standing over him. He wasn't able to make out a face, just a dark shadow since a bright light was shining behind him, showing the outline of the stranger's body. One thing that he COULD see though, the sick smirk on the person's face as they slowly knelt down to gently grab his chin and force it up making him give a groan as his upper body moved._

_The stranger's smirk just got bigger._

_"Just like a little otter who eats past it's own body weight." The smirk soon turned into a sneer as the stranger's grip on his chin tightened. "But this, this is discusting…. This has nothing to do with keeping up body heat. This is just something sick and grotesque. Gorging ones self to the point they pass out, it makes me ill…" The stranger slowly moved his hand to cup around his throat and squeeze._

_His eyes went wide as he felt the grip tighten, his breathing quickened and he froze. Who was this strange man anyways? Why was he here?_

_The stranger soon smiled once again, though his grip on his neck didn't loosen. "Tell me…. Were you able to solve your problem? Were you able to fix it? Did eating all this garbage really help you?" He looked up to the stranger for a long minute, remembering to breath once again and shook his head no before whimpering._

_It hurt._

_The stranger looked down to him for a minute, his smile was gone. He still couldn't see the stranger's face, just a dark shadow that loomed over him since the bright light was still behind him._

_He didn't like this. He didn't know who this person was. He just wanted to sleep all this pain away. His breath started picking up once again before crying out softly when he felt the pain intensify for a quick second before slowly going down again._

_Seeing him in distress seemed to make the stranger happy. His smirk back as he slowly leaned down to his face. "Tell me… do you think it's working?"_

_He shook his head no before squeezing his eyes shut._

_"Listen to me…. You, are no longer sane. You, are no longer 'normal' you are a monster."_

_He snapped his eyes back open to look to the stranger as if he were crazy, about to open his mouth and protest, but a sudden angry gurgle made him keep his mouth tightly shut._

_He swallowed back the suddenly hot saliva swarming into his mouth when he noticed the stranger's hand slowly creep from his neck and tightly clamp over his mouth. Now, he was starting to panic._

_"You poor, poor pathetic sick monster… You don't know what to do with yourself. I, on the other hand, know exactly what you need."_

_A knife, coming from behind the stranger, the tip resting just below his eye made him squirm, despite the warnings his body gave him from moving so quickly._

_He gagged._

_"Now, now hold still. This wont hurt."_

_He didn't believe it. He didn't believe this stranger! He was scared! He watched with wide eyes as the knife was slowly pulled away before shutting his eyes tightly again as the knife was raised. Though, when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and what he saw made him shiver._

_Blood._

_Blood on the stranger's nice expensive looking suite sleeve and white gloves. Blood under his chin. Blood dripping from the knife._

_It looked._

_Amazing to him…_

_"It's wonderful isn't it?"_

_A weak nod._

_"…….. You want it?"_

_He blinked. Did he want it? Yes it looked magnificent to him. But did he really want it? The suddenly blast of butterflies through his stomach made him weakly nod his head. Despite already being full…_

_The stranger's smirk turned into a sadistic smile. Teeth and all. "Then, I'll give it to you. I'll give it all to you. And by repaying me. You will protect me."_

_He blinked up to him confused, but the stranger didn't look as if he was going to explain. Slowly letting go of his mouth, the stranger sat up straight, sitting on his knees as he held the knife up then over his head as if praying to the heavens._

_"By giving you my body. You will protect my spirit… With your life….. But you must trust me."_

_He just slowly blinked up to the stranger._

_Speechless.  
He opened his mouth to say something but it was quickly forgotten when the knife was suddenly thrust into the stranger's chest._

_A deadly crunch that sounded like music to his ears, though his vision soon turned blurry with tears as he watched the stranger seem to fold like a cheap suit, holding his chest where the knife was sticking out. A few ragged breaths before the stranger slowly lifted his head up to look up to him. Now, he could see his face. Blond straight hair that went to about his shoulders. A clean cut go-tee, clear blue eyes…. Blood dripping from the corners of his smirking face._

_To him, it was all very beautiful._

_"I…. Give my body…. To you."_

_A wince, quick contortion of the face before it slowly relaxed again, the smirk gone weak. "Don't, let any of me go to waist now. Bones, you must burry."_

_At first, he looked confused to the stranger laying infront of him. His brows furrowed and his eyes sharp as he listened. The stranger seemed to sense this and smiled, lifting his hand up once again to gently move afew of his bangs away. "You must hurry little monster. Hurry before… I completely pass away."_

_The hand softly stroking at his face made him relax.. Made his eyes slowly slip shut and his face lean into the hand._

_"…. So, you fail me?"_

_His eyes open, looking to the stranger's face that was not smiling nor smirking any longer. Now it held a displeased and pained frown. "Either way… You will eat me!"_

_A flinch, then his mouth being forced open before—_

Miyavi woke up with a jump and frantically grabbed at his suddenly very hot sweater. He laid there panting, his eyes shifting quickly left to right as he searched his surroundings. Where was he!? Non of this looked familiar too him! He started to panic… He wasn't in his usual bed at the hideout. He was, was…. Where? Miyavi was so caught in up and flustered that he almost didn't hear the soft voices going on throughout the room. He froze, trying to listen in on the whispers going back and forth. The buzz of electricity moving through wires caught his attention then as his mind slowly cleared.

"…………………. Well, I think he can be a slob really."

Bzzbbbbbbzzbzbzbzzzzzzbbb….

"Well………. And…. Very loud anyway. So who cares….."

"I care!"

//And so the tragic shooting killing 3 people, leaving one injured. Police are still trying to find th—And it works too! I lost over 40lbs in just two weeks! You heard her! TWO WEEKS!//

"Why did you change it? I was watching that…"

"That stuff is so depressing, you will get ill if you continue watching that."

Miyavi blinked repeatedly as his brain continued to wake up. The voices soon turned to muffled sounds as Miyavi looked around at where he was at. It looked to be some box…. He then remember last night and almost groaned loudly but stopped himself. Now that remembered where he was he quickly turned his head to look for Kai. Miyavi smiled when he spotted Kai, crammed into the corner of were the wall was, half buried under the blankets.

Sleeping…

Miyavi then noticed, he was sweating. His big sweater wasn't helping him either. It was very hot! Miyavi worked at unzipping the sweater as quietly as he could so not to wake Kai or disturb the others in the room. It must be Kai's room mates. They were trying to be as quiet as possible obviously so not to wake Kai and him. Once Miyavi was finally able to get out the sweater he let a small sigh past his lips and craning his head to try to see out from under the bunk bed. Since the blankets were in the way, all he could really see was the tv that was sitting up on a dresser, the door wide open showing the dark hallway… And, something falling from the top bunk..

"Ruki! Your spilling milk!" A sharp hiss over where Miyavi remember where the water bed was. There was silence before the quiet clank of a spoon hitting against glass then the munching of soggy cereal. Miyavi stayed still as he listened in on the sounds around him. More eating, and the clicking of the remote as the channels were turning, then the 'glump' as the waterbed moved…. Or was that his stomach. Miyavi couldn't tell. He was still in that morning 'high' mode.

He raised his arm and rubbed at his temples before looking back over to Kai, who still hadn't waken up yet. He looked so crammed up against the wall and buried by the big blankets, his head wasn't even on the pillow… Since Miyavi was on the outside of the bunk he could see the room better. It was bright. Probably around 9 or something. A soft growl from under the blankets told Miyavi it was time to go… Though he didn't want to leave Kai alone. Miyavi bit his lip before reaching over and lightly touching Kai's cheek.

Kai, being the light sleeper he was instantly jerked awake, pulling his head back from the soft touch and hitting his head against the wall. Miyavi grimaced as he looked to Kai's red eyes and bewildered look while he held his head. "….. Miyavi?" He smiled, reaching over and gently grabbing Kai's chin so he would only look to him. "Shhh, it's alright." Miyavi then moved his hand to gently touch the back of Kai's head. While it wasn't a hard hit, Miyavi still wanted to show that he was worried for the other. Though, with the way how Kai was acting he might not have even felt the soft blow.

Now Miyavi felt bad. It was late when he came over, Kai was still dressed so that meant he wasn't able to relax once he got home. Miyavi just kept Kai up longer with making out and cuddling. While Kai seemed to enjoy it at the time he was obviously suffering from it now. His eyes were a deep red, and he kept looking around confused and dazed. "I'm leaving now Kai…" Miyavi said softly, he wasn't exactly ready for the others in the room to know the two were now awake. Kai seemed to wake up at that, his eyes going straight onto Miyavi and sitting up slightly. "W, what?" Kai's eyes searched over Miyavi's head for something before looking down to his watch on his wrist. He sighed, running his hands down his face and blinking roughly. "……. Do you have to go?" He asked without looking over to Miyavi.

Miyavi frowned softly as he watched Kai's face. Of course he didn't want to go. But he HAD to go. That girl wasn't enough to hold him. Miyavi has noticed it's been taking more, and more to get him full. It was starting to scare him… He bit his lip once again as he moved his hand out to try and move afew of Kai's bangs from his eyes. Kai, pulled his head back before Miyavi could reach him, bumping his head into the wall once again. It then went uncomfortably silent as Miyavi looked to Kai worried and Kai just kept his gaze away. The only sound coming from the TV and Ruki's occasional comments.

"…. Kai—"

"I don't want you to go." Kai said quickly, cutting Miyavi off. There was the sound of some kind of alarm from the TV signaling a winner for some talk show.

Kai was now looking straight to Miyavi. "Please…. Don't go."

Miyavi looked away, not able to keep up the strong gaze that he felt burning into the side of his head. He looked pained for a second before looking back to Kai, a forced smile. "Kai, I got to go eat. I'm—"

"Theres food here. Please Miyavi." Kai then moved and closed the small space between them. Wrapping his arms around Miyaiy tightly and buried his head into Miyavi's chest. "Please…. I was…. So, angry at you for leaving me yesterday." Kai sniffed. Even though Miyavi was unable to see him, he could almost smell the pain coming from the other.

It broke his heart…

"Oh Kai, I'm so sorry…" He brought his hand up to gently run through Kai's hair as Kai moved to cuddle closer to Miyavi's chest. Miyavi craned his neck to gently kiss Kai's head, his stomach giving off another angry growl. Kai's arms just seemed to grip tighter onto his shirt at the sound. "….. Miyavi." Miyavi looked down to Kai's head to show he was listening, though the other wasn't looking at him. "…. Miyavi, I jut want you to hold me."

He looked down to Kai, his face empty of any emotion. Gun shots came through the TV speakers as some high action movie was turned to. "…… Alright." Miyavi moved his arms to wrap tightly around Kai's body, having to swallow down the uncomfortable lump as he moved them closer together.

This was dangerous.

Miyavi knew he was taking a big risk doing this. But he knew he was slowly loosing Kai as well. It was one or the other, either loose Kai, or try and ignore the pain. "… You know I love you right Kai?" Miyavi whispered down to Kai's ear. Kai, didn't move to show he heard Miyavi, he just hid his face deeper into the older male's chest as the TV was turned once again to some racing moving.

Another high action flick…

A nice, quiet, Sunday morning being spent cuddling and watching TV. It would perfect. Oh how Miyavi wished they could do things like this more, but it was extremely hard not to think about 'IT'. He swallowed again, moving his hands to gently rub up and down Kai's back. "…… Kai?" When Kai didn't respond to him once again Miyavi sighed and just continued rubbing and kissing Kai's head. Fine. If Kai wanted to play deaf then go on ahead…. Miyavi shifted slightly before closing his eyes. Maybe, if he fell asleep again he would forget about being hungry when he woke up…

It was worth a try…..

"Yes alright then…. In just a few hours….. Yes….. Oh really? He's still sleeping?"

Kai nodded his head though blinked and quickly replied since Aoi couldn't see him. "Y, yes. He fell asleep sometime ago and hasn't woken up. He must had been exaughsted."

Aoi smirked slightly as he leaned against his counter idly scratching at something on it's surface. "…. Well, he did come and visit you at 1 something in the morning right?" Aoi asked as he raised his eyebrows to Reita while he walked across the family room and sat down at a couch. Aoi watched him from behind the counter, his eyes focusing onto Reita while the other grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

Kai blushed soflty, glancing over to Miyavi still asleep in his bed. "Y, yes… He did come over at 1 am…" Now, Kai felt bad. He had made the other come over at late times when he was up all day already. He seemed really sick at the restraunte. And then Kai forced him to stay with him in the morning… He even had the nerve to ignore Miyavi when he was trying to talk to him. "He, he must not be feeling too well." He stuttered and looked away from Miyavi asleep on his bed. "When I…. When we cuddled this morning… He was, really sweaty."

Aoi continued to stare at Reita as he listened to Kai on the phone, his brows twitching here and there, listening closely. Reita, unable to take the eyes burning into him turned to look to Aoi. Only to see him starring, just, with a far out look on his face. He was obviously, not thinking about him. Just using him as something to stare at… So Reita turned his attention back to the television. "Hmm…. Well. If you want, we can cancel your date for another evening." Aoi said trying to hide the slight dissapointment along with a small squeeze of frusteration from his voice.

Though, Kai didn't even need dissapointment or frusteration for him to quickly shake his head no. "N, no! It's alright, we can still do this." Kai, honestly didn't know the next time he would be able to do this. Since Miyavi had his classes in the morning, and Kai, in the evening. It didn't really work out to where they could be together at the same time. Only on Sundays, though on Sundays was when Kai would spend his time with Ruki and Uruha since, despite their class times, Kai spends all week with Miyavi…

Aoi gave off a small sigh, knowing Kai would continue to push on with the date. Trying to think of others before him. "It's fine Kai…. Really, if Miyavi isn't feeling well then we don't want to force him to do anything." Aoi was now rubbing his temples, lightly pacing the kitchen his mind praying that Kai, be his kind and loving self continue with his choice to go tonight. Honestly Aoi couldn't feel he could wait much longer to meet this Miyavi. He didn't have him in his class, Reita, on the other hand did. Though Aoi did feel he couldn't really trust the other with spying. Aoi was just being polite with Kai. He froze when there was a long silence on the other end of the line, quickly gripping the counter as he searched the floor and listened to the silence on the other end….. He hopped he wasn't too polite for Kai to actually change his mind.

"…………… We'll be there…"

Aoi smiled and gave a soft relieved sigh as he continued pacing once again. "So then, I will see you at ten then?" Aoi asked smiling down to his shoes.

Kai rubbed his temples as he nodded his head. "Yes…. Ten, we will be ready and knocking. Cya Aoi. I have to get ready."

Aoi smiled and nodded. "Chow." He hung up the phone, then started pulling afew pots and pans from under the cabinets, placing them onto the stove. Reita just went back to watching TV. "… I'm telling you Aoi. I think your doing alittle much…" The sudden slam of a pot on the stove and loud sigh from Aoi told Reita it was time to shut up and drop it…. Aoi obviously didn't want to go over this again with the other male…

"……………………….. He's one of my best friends Rei… I, I don't want him to get hurt." Aoi said softly as he leaned heavily onto the stove, just starring down at his reflection to the empty pot. Reita stared to Aoi's back in the kitchen before quickly hopping up from the couch, running around the bar and wrapping his arms securely around Aoi's waist and kissed his neck. "… It's alright. I understand. Your doing the right thing Aoi." Aoi just scoffed and leaned his head back into the crook of Reita's neck, looking to the lamp over the stove. "… Reita… Please tell me. What is it you feel when Miyavi is in your class… Is he a bad kid?" Aoi asked softly.

Reita blinked to the question before laying his head onto Aoi's shoulder as he crinkled his brow to think. "……. He's…. He's an alright kid. He sleeps through my class a lot though. Sometimes he fools around with the other kids… but he mostly stays with his 'group' or friends." Aoi shifted against Reita, but didn't say anything so Reita continued. "… He hangs out a lot with that TKYO guy… He's in my class as well. TKYO and Yorke… Out of all of them Yorke Is the trouble maker really…" Reita then frowned as he thought over some of the things that happen in class. "…. Really…. It's that Yorke guy that I'm worried about. I feel, something about him. That's somethings, really not rite with that guy…" Reita sighed and gently kissed Aoi on the neck..

"…. But what about Miyavi Reita, Miyavi…. He's the one going out with my best friend. Tell me what you sense when your around him." Reita could tell, Aoi was starting to loose his patients already and hurried to smother his neck with butterfly kisses before continuing. "…. I feel…. Something around him." Reita's face slowly contorted into a frown as he thought deeper into the feeling. "…. Something, deep… Like…. A black hole. Something dangerous, that's not really there. He is hiding something. When I try to connect into his feelings…" Reita held up his hand infront of both Aoi and himself before slowly placing it over Aoi's stomach. "…. I feel, a great pain here. It's sad, but angry at the same time. Angry… And hungry. I cant place my finger on it what he is exactly…. But I know he isn't one of my kind…"

By the time Reita was finished Aoi's own brow was crinkled in a frown. "…. A, a hunger?" Reita nodded, wrapping his arms around Aoi's thin body once again. "Almost like… A vampires hunger just…. Worse." Aoi was about to say something but Reita continued. "And, what worries me is that I feel…. Very little control… He has no control over that hunger, no control over himself. Like, a baby vampire. If this hunger got bad enough…. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. He would go crazy." Reita buried his nose into the crook of Aoi's neck, enjoying the other's scent and shampoo. "It worries me at times because. There are days when Miyavi just seems…. Hungry. I get worried that he might try and do something to the other students. Those are the days I really try pulling answers from questions from him, to try and keep his mind off the hunger."

Aoi sighed and nodded his head showing his appretiation for Reita telling him this. "… Yes, now the only thing we have to find out is WHAT he eats to fill his hunger." Reita laid his cheek onto Aoi's shoulder, gently rocking him from side to side. "… I would watch him at lunch… He rarely brings any lunch. Actually, he never does, on the rare days he eats at school, usually his friends would have come and handed it to him but…. When he eats." Reita shook his head. "When he eats… He doesn't stop." Aoi frowned and held his body stiff to keep Reita from rocking them any more so he could listen better. "He just gorges himself to the point he looks he will burst. He tries to hide it. I feel great unease and self consciousness when he eats. He is very uncomfertable. Though, it's as if it doesn't matter." Reita shook his head.

"… Kai, did tell me to make a lot of food tonight…" Aoi mumbled softly, gripping Reita's hands on his waist. Reita's frown turned sad. "… It's like… He cant stop Aoi… Like… He eats, and eats… Though it's not enough, even when he is way past his limit…. Like, it's just not hitting the spot. A scratch you cant reach… And it annoys him Aoi." Reita said softly, gently making Aoi look to his face, since he was getting in depth about this… "It's not enough and it gets him frusterated…." Aoi looked up into Reita's eyes seeing the sadness behind them… Of course Reita would know what Miyavi was going through… "… Oh Reita. Thank you for telling me this." Aoi whispered softly as be brought Reita's head down onto his shoulder and started the soft rocking motions again.

Reita was not only explaining what he had felt from Miyavi… He was also explaining his own feelings.

____________________________________________-

Kai hung up the phone walking out to the kitchen to put it onto it's receiver before giving a soft sigh and rubbing his temples. "….. You act like you have a child and is under stress about it." Ruki spoke up after watching Kai sit down across from him at the kitchen table. Ruki gave a small smile before leaning over the table slightly. "Tell me about it…" Kai, just peeked from behind his arm over to Ruki before sighing once again and slouching back in his chair. "… I guess…. It's about Miyavi…" Ruki smiled and leaned back in his chair as well. "…… I see……. He's cute, you really hit it good this time Kai." Kai just blushed. He was actually hoping Ruki would want to talk about his problem. That's probably all what Kai really wanted at the moment. Was to talk to someone. He would talk to Aoi, but he was busy getting dinner ready for them. He couldn't talk to Miyavi, cause, well… The problem was about him. He would talk to Uruha, but he was taking a shower right now. So only Ruki was left but….. "This isn't working." Kai sighed moving to stand up.

Ruki blinked and quickly lifted his head up from his chin. "W, what?" Kai just grimaced and looked down to Ruki, eyeing to see if the other was really going to listen. "THIS, isn't working. Ruki, I'm worried about him! But, he just…. Wont talk to me." Ruki looked to Kai confused and cocked his head to the side. "…. We, are talking about…. Miyavi right?" Kai gripped his hair, looking as if he were about to blow. "YES! MIYAVI! OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT MIYAVI! BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO WANT TO LISTEN! NO ONE WANTS TO HELP ME!" Kai stopped suddenly and looked down to the shocked Ruki. "…. I, I mean… I'm sorry Ruki." Kai mumbled, Ruki, still looking shocked. "I didn't mean to yell… Everythings fine, I guess I'm just excited about the dinner tonight. Sorry."

Ruki just slowly shut his mouth that was hanging open before shakily bringing his coffee up to his lips and taking a long sip, showing he wasn't going to speak. Kai, bit his lip as he watched Ruki try to avoid his gaze before turning towards the hall. "… Sounds like… Uruha is out the shower now." Kai mumbled to…. No one. Since Ruki didn't seem to be listening. Kai watched Ruki a minute longer before walking towards the hall, passing Uruha who walked out the shower. "Whoa, hey there Kai…. Oh, hey…. Whats wrong?" Kai just continued walking over to their room and going in. Uruha quickly followed after him, struggling to keep the towel up around his waist. "Kai, Kai! Kai, whats wrong?" Uruha stopped at the door way, watching Kai dig through wardrobes for some clothes, slamming them shut and setting the clothes onto the bed before shaking Miyvai. "Wake up…"

Miyavi didn't move at first, but after a rough shake he sluggishly opened his eyes. "…….. Wha?" Kai pulled away and grabbed his clothes. "Wake up Miyavi, we have some place to go to soon… You need to get yourself ready." Miyavi slowly rolled over, looking blearily up at Kai before stretching . "…. Oh, that's tonight?" He asked with a yawn. Kai nodded. "Yes, you will have to take a shower here since you wont be able to make it home and back intime. I'm sure you can borrow some clothes." Kai said the last part while looking hopefully up to Uruha still standing in the door way. Uruha just sighed and nodded his head before walking in. Kai smiled weakly over to him before turning back to Miyavi. "When I get out, you can go in."

Miyavi just nodded while scratching his head sleepily. Kai watched him a minute before leaving out the room. Uruha was soon left alone with Miyavi and moved to undress himself, soon forgetting Miyavi was in the room with him. "…. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm about to change into my PJs, hope you don't—" Uruha stopped when he turned around and saw Miyavi wasn't there on the bottom bunk anymore. He blinked then shrugged, moving back to untying the towel from around his waist. Just as Uruha started pulling up his boxers, he jumped when there was a soft 'click' snapping around to see the bedroom door closed. He stood there frozen for a second before quickly hopping over to grab the door handle. "… Stupid wind. Scared the shit out of me." He mumbled reaching out to grab the handle.

He stopped though when he noticed a shadow showing on the door and watched with wide eyes as it seemed to grow bigger. "…. K, Kai?" Uruha asked softly as he started turning around. "…. M, Miyavi?"

_____________________________________-

Kai roughly squeezed the shampoo into his hand and brought them up to scrub his scalp. "… Why am I so angry? I shouldn't be this angry. There is nothing to be angry about. Nothing at all… I should have apologized better to Ruki for snapping like that. It's just….. Just….. I don't know what to do with Miyavi. I'm worried for him…." He sniffed, his fingers having stopped with the scrubbing motion to stare down to the wet tiles. He stood there for a long minute, just letting the water run over his head, it wasn't until a big foam glob of shampoo fell from his head did he start scrubbing again. "I need to stop. This is ridiculous. I'm doing way too much now. C'mon Kai. This isn't TV. Deal with it…."

He nodded to himself, grabbing his bottle of body wash and his rag, foaming them up. "This will be a nice date. Aoi was kind enough to do this for us…. I should be thankful." He forced a smile as he scrubbed his arms and neck. "Most friends wouldn't offer such a thing, and Aoi has his own boyfriend to worry about now." He let out a small sniff. "There so happy together. I can tell, Aoi has changed so much since him and Akira-sensei became a couple…. I wonder how things are with them?"

Once his shower was done he stood at the mirror, looking at his face. At the moment it was grim, and slightly pale. Kai pursed his lips before stretching his lips apart and smiling. "There, so much better. C'mon, pull yourself together…. Smile, smile…" He eventually gave up and started getting dressed. Unlike Uruha, Kai liked getting dressed right out the shower…. He walked out about 15 minutes later, first going over to the room and knocking on the closed door. "Ok Miyavi, you can go take your shower now…" When he got no answer he walked down the hall to get the rest of his clothes out the bathroom and went into the kitchen to find Ruki sitting infront of the TV

Kai bit his lip as he watched him. "…. Ruki."

No answer…

"… Ruki.

Silence…

"…. Ruki please."

Some shifting but nothing.

Kai sighed and walked over to lean on the back of the couch, just behind Ruki's head. "…. Ruki…. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Ok? I just…. I just, needed to talk to someone, and, it didn't feel as if anyone was listening."

"…………………………… I was listening Kai…."

Kai bit his lip before leaning down and wrapping Ruki in a hug. "I know." He whispered against Ruki's ear. "And, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Just… Miyavi, he has been acting so strange. It's getting me worried."

Ruki was silent for a long minute before pulling away from Kai's hug to turn and look to him. "….. You wanna know what I think?" Kai stood there, looking confused for a minute before slowly nodding his head. Ruki shifted to look to Kai better, soon sitting backward on the couch, a deep frown on his face. "I think…. Your over thinking this."

Kai just blinked….

Ruki sighed when he saw the other didn't know what he was talking about…. Or, he just didn't WANT to know. Either way, Ruki knew that Kai already knew what he was talking about. "Don't make that face, you know exactly what I mean. You, are, over, thinking, things…. This, you, Miyavi. Together, his issues. Your just over thinking it. You need to relax and get back down to earth so you can enjoy both eachother's time. Cause right now, what I see, is you trying to keep nothing but an imaginary boogy man locked up. It's not real Kai. It's just all in your mind. And your tying to keep it locked away so that no one can see whats not really there."

Kai blinked before holding his chest. Was he really trying to lock something? Block something off that isn't really there? Waisting his time? Ruki shifted to turn around on the couch and flip through some channels. "And, since your blocking something off that isn't there, your substituting something els. Something that IS real, your blocking something off and it's driving you crazy Kai. Your blocking nothing off, so inorder for you to feel that you are really blocking whatever not there problem, you block off something that IS real. Something that you need. Something important so you can get an reaction. A reaction that YOU want."

Kai slowly dropped his hand from his chest to look to the back of Ruki's head.

"It's, almost like a kid begging for attention. Now. I wont say that your doing this for attention. Or your trying to be mean, I'm just saying, that, whatever your trying to do. Isn't working… It's not helping you or Miyavi. Kai, in other words…. You just need to chill." Ruki was now looking back to Kai, a light smile on his face. "Just chill and relax. Take things day by day. Whatever is wrong. Try attacking the problem slowly. Do not try attacking the problem with questions." Kai, had been silent but now opened his mouth to protest though Ruki stopped him.

"Questions Kai. You are attacking the problem with questions…" When Kai just looked confused Ruki sighed, turning the volume on mute and setting the remote down. "Questions like…. 'whats wrong with you?' or 'why don't you tell me whats wrong?' or 'What should I do?' Those type of questions…" Kai just swallowed before moving to walk away. "Kai……. It's going to be alright."

Kai, ignored Ruki. He didn't want to hear this. This wasn't helping him. All what it was doing was making the hard lump in his throat get larger. Ruki didn't know the story, he didn't know what was going on…. Though, he didn't know because Kai hasn't told him. And by the looks of it, he wont tell…

He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he walked past the kitchen and into the dark hall….. Dark? Kai looked over to the bathroom seeing the light was still off and no one was inside. "… Miyavi? We have no time for this. We have to go to Aoi's in 40 minutes." Kai called as he walked over to the closed door. When no answer came Kai frowned, grabbing the knob and yanking the door open. "MIYAVI! WE—"

_Whats this?_

_It's, so beautiful._

_I love it. It's so good._

_This is what I have needed all along._

_This is what I want._

_This, will finally make my hunger go away…._

_Thank you._

"… M, Miya…. Ah, a, ah, AH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ruki bolted up from the couch hearing Kai's scream and ran through the hall to the room. "KAI! Whats… OH FUCK!"

Blood.

Blood.

It was everywhere. All over the bed, all over the floor, on the walls!

RED!

IT'S ALL RED!

"MIYAVI! URUHA!!!" Kai screamed as he fell down to his knees and held his head. Ruki just stood there, his mouth hanging open as he looked at the mess throught the room. "W, where, where are they? Ruki, where are Miyavi and Uruha?" Ruki just bit his lip before spotting the window over the bunk bed, seeing it was open and the screen was ripped. Ruki ran into the room, ignoring the blood. "Theres no way…. Theres no way they could have gotten out." He mumbled as Kai started sobbing at the doorway.

Ruki made it to the window, feeling the breeze of the warm evening come in, washing the strong scent of blood away. He pulled some of the screen to the side and looked down…. Down the 6 stories to the ground only to see the dark concrete and what looked like more blood at the bottom. Ruki quickly pulled away from the window and rushed out the room, past Kai and into the kitchen where he grabbed the phone and started to dial 911.

Kai, just continued to lay there on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. What had happened? Where was Miyavi and Uruha? He wasn't gone that long…. What could be wrong? He slowly looked back up into the bloody room, seeing the bed covers were thrown to the floor, Uruha's water bed was 3 times smaller… Kai then noticed the huge puddle soaking the carpet coming from below the bed…. Then, something els. How Kai had missed it before was beyond him. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, slowly walking over to Uruha's bed. Kai swallowed, looking down to the lard puddle, just watching. It didn't take him long to soon see red start mixing in with the puddle, turning the carpets into a nice pink.

"…. Ruki….. Ruki…. Ruki! RUKI! RUKI! RUKI!!!!"

Ruki quickly set the phone down, careful not to hang it up as he ran back towards the room. "Kai! The police are on their way! Whats wrong!?" He watched Kai stand there, his face void of color and his eyes wide and panicky as if he had just seen a ghost. Ruki followed his line of vision under the bed… Then, what was under the bed. "… Oh my gods… Uruha…"


	3. Angels deserve to die?

**Title:** TriX  
**chapter:** 3/?  
**Author:** kittypon  
**Pairings:** AoixReita MiyavxKai  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Warnings:** unbeta-ed  
**Synopsis:** . "No, no, no, no If you say Uruha might not even survive to tomorrow, then I want to spend as much time I can with him…."  
**Summary:** I think CRASH only with a twist. Instead of people lets have 'THIS'. What is 'normal' what is 'normal'? Is there really no answer? Finding things, only through a journey. Long hard goals can change? Every minute, every second. Question, question, always question. Where you go, who your with, who you trust... Who you love...  
**Comments:** harharharhar, two chaps in ONE NIGHT!!!! SAY MATH CAN WAIT YA! D .... i better start that math now... btw now that i look... i forgot to bold everything D;

* * *

*jesus… *

_Run, run, run, run, run._

_Keep running!_

_Don't stop!_

_Look what you've done you foolish boy!_

"I, I, I didn't mean to! I couldn't control myself!"

_BAA! Excuses! Excuses that they wont take!_

"I'm sorry!"

_Don't apologize to me! It wont do you anything!_

Miyavi just continued running, trying to make it to the hideout on the otherside of town. But the blood… It was all over him. Staining his white tanktop and blue unbuckled suspenders. The belts slapping at the back of his legs, urging him to move. He had to stay hidden, in the back allies so no one would find him.

_By now, the police must have been called…_

Miyavi just continued to pant as he nodded his head.

Kai…

____________________________________-

Aoi wiped his hands on his apron as he walked over to the phone, a smile on his face. He was about to reach for it when he suddenly jumped. "Reita!" Reita smiled, lightly kissing Aoi's neck as he rocked from side to side. Aoi grabbed the hands on his waist and couldn't help laughing as Reita moved Aoi away from the phone, singing softly the words from the radio. "Oh Reita, your gunna make me miss the phone." Aoi complained though he was still smiling. Reita stopped his moving and lifted his head from Aoi's neck. "So you don't like my singing?" Aoi laughed while Reita pulled a disappointed face. "See? Now don't expect me to sing for you again." Aoi stopped laughing to turn around in Reita's arms and give him a gentle peck on the lips. "I loved your singing." He said softly. Reita just continued to pout, looking off to the side so Aoi gently nibbled on the protruding lip, sucking it into his mouth. This made Reita look down to him before rolling his eyes. Aoi just smiled, letting go of Reita's lip to kiss him. "I'm sorry.. You wanna sing for me again?"

Reita looked to be thinking before giving a small smile. "Maybe another kiss will help me decide…" Aoi smiled as he leaned up and kissed Reita again. "Hows that?" Reita scrunched his face. "…. Nope… Still having trouble… Maybe if you give me some tongue I can decide even faster…" Aoi just smiled coming up to kiss Reita again, opening his mouth to let the other in. Reita happily took the offer, opening his own mouth. After a minute of kissing Aoi pulled away again. "How's that?" Reita shook his head. "Hmmm, no… Maybe if I had some tongue AND some ass I could think even faster." Aoi smirked, pulling away from Reita. "Well, that's too bad then, cause It doesn't look as if Reita would have time for ass since we shall be having company soon." Reita smiled, walking over to Aoi and wrapping his arms around him, showering his neck with soft kisses. "Well, how about just alittle ass then?" Aoi looked to be thinking before shaking his head. "Nope! Not even alittle." Reita smiled, giving a small suck to Aoi's neck, slowly trailing his hands down Aoi's front. "Not even alittle…" Aoi shook his head again, though was trying to hold back a smile. "Maybe… If I had a kiss, it would help me decide faster…" Reita just smiled, slowly turning Aoi around.

Once Aoi was facing him, Reita gently took Aoi's face and kissed him long and deep. By the time the kiss was over Aoi was left breathless. "…. Reita…" Reita just smiled, showing his sharp teeth as the phone rang again. "How about that ass?" Aoi just smiled, bringing Reita down for another rough kiss, this time leading the other male out the kitchen, and down the dark hall, their lips still tightly together as they struggled to get out of clothes, not caring when they ran into walls. All what mattered was not ending that kiss until they both barged into the room, toppling onto the bed. The kiss was finally broken, and the rest of clothes was quickly being ripped off. The phone still ringing in the kitchen….

_________________________________________________________-

12:57am

Kai sat fidgeting in his seat, bouncing his knees as he wriggled his fingers. Ruki sat dead still next to him, his hands gripping onto his pant legs tightly to the point his knuckles were turning white. "…………. Why isn't Aoi answering his phone Ruki?" Kai asked softly after a minute…

A phone rang somewhere.

Some nurses ran into the room with the red light that read 'operating.'

Some one coughed.

The intercom went off asking for a Dr. Lye to come up to the front desk… Someone wanted to talk to him…

Something sounding like a cart rolling through the empty call.

Another phone ringing softly off somewhere.

"…… I don't know Kai." Ruki said just as soft.

More coughing.

The sound of some kid starting to cry off down the hall.

A group talking and laughing softly before their voices start to slowly thin out as they walk away.

The oppressive ticks from the clock seeming to get louder as the group walks away.

"…. Do you think he will pick up his phone?" Kai asked softly, his eyes never leaving the blinding white floor. Ruki sighed, moving to sit up straight and look up to the blinding white lights. "….. I don't know Kai…" Kai licked his lips. "… What do you think happened to Miyavi?" Ruki frowned, having been thinking the exact question for a long while now. "…. I don't know Kai." Kai sniffed. "Do you think it was Miyavi… Miyavi who, who did this?" Kai whispered. Ruki grimaced slightly. "…. I don't know Kai…" There was the sound of a door closing off in the distance. "Do you think the police found Miyavi yet?" Kai asked shakily. Ruki slowly closed his eyes but it didn't block all the light out his mind. "… I don't know Kai…" There was a long silence.

A baby cried.

A few beeps went off.

Someone walked out the room with the red light that said. 'Operating' pulling off bloody gloves and shaking their head.

Kai swallowed. "…. Is all you can say is 'I don't know Kai'?" Kai whispered, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Ruki stayed silent for a moment before opening his eyes and giving a sigh. Frowning up to the lights.

"…………"

_________________________________________________-

TKYO gripped the remote in his hands, squeezing to the point his knuckles were turning white a contorted look which could only be described as concentration was over his face. Yorke stood froze, holding a glass in his hand as he looked on with a slightly slack jaw face which could only be described as aw. Ryo looked just as aw struck, laying on the sofa as he watched on. Saro, leaned over the couch a toothy grin on his face as he leaned more and more onto the back of the seat, something that if Shige saw, would not approve of. But no one cared. Especially Shige, the only thing he was occupied at the moment was the flashing screen infront of him and the cold remote between his sweaty palms.

Shige, was playing video games…

The Apocalypse…

Actually, Shige was just getting so sick of TKYO's talkig about how great he was at video games and how he was king and blah, blah, blah that Shige just wanted to shut him up! And he was tired of cleaning after the 'king' and his minions and just wanted to put him and everyone in their place. So, he picked up a remote and sat himself down. At first, he was confused by the strange device known as the PS3 controller and had to ask for directions while every one snickered behind him. Shige ignored them… Once he was confident enough that he knew how to control the controller he was ready. TKYO had made the mistake of going 'easy' the first time.

The lair…

He kicked Shige's ass so hard Shige could swear he would be seeing stars for the next two weeks!

He would show them. "One more round." Shige commanded to the hysterical TKYO rolling around next to him as the Game Over flashed before them. TKYO finally pulled himself together, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ok, ok… But, lets up this a bit. If I win." He gave a few knowing glances around the room. "Then, you have to do all my chores around the hideout, AND clean the game room with no complaints for a MONTH!" Shige was quick to answer. "Deal." TKYO blinked at how fast the other male was and opened his mouth to repeat what he said but was cut off. "But, If I win. Then you must give all of your 'king' rights to me. AND do the dishes… For a whole month." TKYO pursed his lips. By now, they had gotten an audience. Little spectators glancing up from card games and smoothie makers to see what was going on. "D, deal." TKYO spluttered. A handshake and the game was on.

By now, TKYO was wishing he had never made the deal. He never liked doing dishes. Whenever it was his turn he would find ways to bribe Yorke to do them. He hated doing the dishes with a passion. But now, it looked like him and the dishes were going to be seeing a lot of each other for this next month. Somehow, just SOMEHOW Shige had figured out ALL the secret combos, all the moves, the characters names, backgrounds, specialties, plus some walkthrough and the whole games plot in just ONE game. How Shige was able to do this was beyond TKYO. "Must be his glasses." Mummred Yorke as he slowly sat down at Ryo's feet, smoothie in hand and eyes never leaving the TV screen. Ryo stayed silent.

TKYO let out a small cry as he saw how much life he had left and Shige was STILL cracking out his neverbeforeseen combo! "No,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO!" Saro smiled and punched the air. "GO SHIGE GO!" Soon every one was cheering Shige on.

"Go Shige! Beat his ass! YEAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! You need to let me fall from the ground and get back up Shige!!!"

The controller fell from TKYO's fingers as the Game Over flashed in big red letters blinked at his face. "…. I lost…." Cheers ran through the hideout and beers were pulled out and passed around. Any excuse for beer was a good excuse… Shige just calmly set his remote down and stood up from the flabberghasted TKYO.

"Speech! Speech!"

Shige was now sitting in the middle of the couch, sipping a beer as Ryo, Saro and Yorke swooned over him. "Give us a speech man!" Yorke pushed raising his now, alcoholic smoothie in the air. They waited patiently for Shige to finish his sip of his beer before sitting up straight. "….. That was a big waist of time…. Video games rots your brains and lowers even the most great of IQ's…. They should have never been created… The way I look at it. Japan just might be able to get back at America not by war. But by brainwashing their children with video games." Another sip as what he said registered in everyone's mind before cheers filled the hideout once again.

"Go Shige!"

"Go video games!"

"Go Japan!"

A sudden clearing of the throat pulled everyone away from thier drinks to look over to this new comber. Saro was the first one to react. His eyes going wide and his face splitting open into that big grin of his. "Teddy! Hey man where ya been?" Teddy, wasn't smiling. He stood there ridged, his hands on his hips and legs spread slightly. TKYO was the next to talk. "Hey, it's messenger boy…." Teddy flinched at TKYO's little way of getting some of his pride back. Shige looked over to Teddy, a bored look on his face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your dorm?" Teddy finally lost his ridgedness, failing at keeping his anger up. "Please let me stay with you guys. I promise to be good!" Groans filled the room as people walked away to continue the 'celebration' in the kitchen leaving Shige, Teddy, and Saro.

"Teddy." Shige started. Slowly. "You know you cant stay with us…" Teddy clasped his hands together in a prayer way. "Please! I promise NOT to kill the mood!" Shige rolled his eyes and went back to sipping his beer. Saro then spoke up. "Teddy, you cant hang with us… Your too young. Your lucky the boss likes you or els we would have just kicked you out." Teddy gave a small pout. "Aww! Why wont you guys let me join your gang!?" Saro sighed. "Well… Because your too young for one…"

"And your too weak!"

"You also have an annoying voice."

"And your scrawy too!"

Saro blinked at the unexpected add ins that came from the kitchen. He glared over to TKYO, Yorke, and Ryo who all slunk back into the kitchen. Saro then looked back to the crest fallen look on Teddy's face and gave a defeated sigh. "Shige, help meeeeee…." Shige just shook his head, in the middle of a sip before rolling his eyes and sitting up. "Teddy…. How's this." Shige sad, setting his drink down. "How about you, go find the boss and talk to him. He was the one who seemed to have a liking towards you. If you can somehow get him to say yes, then your in. That's all you have to do. Get him to say yes, and we will allow you to find a room, and join our crew."

Teddy instantly perked up at this. "That's all?"

Shige nodded. "That's all."

Teddy gave a small punch to the air before turning on his heel and running out the hideout. "Thanks Shige! I knew you were the smart one in the group!"

Saro, TKYO, Yorke, and Ryo all looked over to Shige. "…. And when did you become the smart one?" TKYO hissed. Shige just smirked, taking another sip of his drink. "…. He's right though." Grumbles were exchanged before Shige spoke up once again. "Uh…. TKYO, shouldn't you be getting started on those dishes now? It's already very late." TKYO glared before turning and storming towards the kitchen. "Whatever! You cheater!" Shige just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, uh, uh…. King."

5:28

Still no sign of Miyavi and still no sign from Uruha.

Not too long ago, about 25minutes now the doctor came out the operating room, pulling his glasses out his shirt pocket and a grim look on his face. Ruki quickly jerked away when he heard his name being softly called. His attention first going to Kai sleeping on his lap, then over to the small smile on the doctor's face, his hopes quickly rising. "You, you were able to save him?" The small smile that was there on the doctor's face fell. "….. Yes." Ruki looked confused. Then why the hesitant pause? "… You see, Ruki. Your friend is very hurt. I'm surprised he's still alive honestly." Even though the news was grim, Ruki couldn't help but smile stupidly. So… Uruha was alive. GODS HE'S ALIVE! He was about to jump up when he remembered Kai on his lap and stayed down. "But."

Ruki looked back to the doctor's face, his smile was still there and his eye were flooding with hope as the doctor continued. "… We, we don't think he will make to the next night at this rate…."

Whoosh.

And just like that all his hope was gone. He looked to the doctor, his eyes still wide and flooding but his mouth had went slack. "… N, next, night?" The doctor shook his head no. "There is too much internal damage. His whole side was practically ripped open, and his throat was torn apart… Afew broken bones, and some fractured ribs. A fractured skull and brain swelling. Ruki, Uruha would have been better off being hit by a truck than whatever happened to him." The doctor bit his lip. He didn't want to say that…. "… I'm sorry. It's just, I have never seen something like this before. It was scary for all of us. We tried our best…. Ruki I'm sorry, here, take this." Ruki blinked when he felt the hanky against his cheek. He had barely noticed his over flowing eyes had sprung some leak and the hot salt water was falling down his face. He shakily took the hanky, lightly wiping at his eyes and rubbing his nose. "… Thank you doctor…"

The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "You two should head home, It's late, and you cant see Uruha right now." Ruki snapped his head back to the doctor. "Why not?" The doctor bit his lip. "… Just, you cant Ruki." Ruki shook his head. "No, no, no, no If you say Uruha might not even survive to tomorrow, then I want to spend as much time I can with him. I don't care if his skin is peeled and things are hanging out. I want to see him." Ruki hissed the last part out, gripping Kai's shirt under his fingers. The doctor looked to Ruki's shaking frame before giving a sigh. "…… Fine. But you must be quiet. And you CANNOT touch him…. I'll inform some nurses to bring you both blankets." And with that, the doctor turned and walked away out the waiting room.

Ruki sat there, still hanging onto Kai's shirt. Still shaking from his anger just now. Slowly turning red in the face as he struggled to hold it all back. To keep from blowing up right there. He was so close, his eyes shut tight till it was painful. He felt the pressure building in his head, behind his eyes, in his nose. He felt he was about to blow. A small strangled cry escaped his lips as he tried holding back until a soft voice made him forget everything. "… Kai?" Ruki opened his eyes, the whole room was a strange tinted green from holding his eyes closed so tight. He looked down to see Kai looking sleepily up to him. "… Ruki… Whats wrong? You looked like you had to go to the bathroom." Kai yawned, and Ruki couldn't help but smile at what Kai said. "… No, I didn't have to use the bathroom Kai…" Kai stretched softly before pushing himself up from Ruki's lap, rubbing his eye. "Then what was wrong?" Ruki bit his lip. "…. Uruha's awake Kai." Ruki said softy.

Kai's eyes instantly went wide and he looked over to Ruki. "R, really!?" Ruki nodded, his lip in his mouth as Kai smiled. "… Can, can we see him?" Now Ruki smiled as well, though it was weak. "Yes." Kai happily stood up, stretching his legs. "Then come on Ruki, lets go! I wanna see Uruha." Ruki just licked his lips and slowly got up from his seat, his butt way past numb. But he could barely think about that as he watched Kai bounce away out the waiting room and down the hall. "…. Should I have told him Uruha wasn't going to make it?" Ruki asked himself softly, some tears rolling down his face.

______________________________________________-

_Police sirens._

A sound that made almost every gang members heart jump. But for Miyavi it made his heart freeze. He held stock still, waiting for the police car to pass by. He was a deer in the head lights. He was frozen in fear. He could't move… Maybe, if he doesn't see them, then they cant see him…

They pass, their lights shining over him and his hiding place. Too slow for Miyavi. Once he felt the coast was clear he jumped up from behind the trashcans and bolted through the ally. He had to find some clothes. He had to get out these bloody clothes. The blood was enough to intoxicate and distract him though he couldn't stop. He had to keep running. To the hideout. No… They would ask too many questions. To his Dorm? No… He could be seen in the halls. He was sure that by now the whole collage knew about what happened. They were in Kai's dorm when he…. Attacked.

It was by complete accident! Miyavi had no control! He had no clue what the hell he was doing! He only snapped out of it when he felt the punch in his shoulder that he saw all the blood. But even then… He couldn't stop. Even if by now he could see the fear in Uruha's face. The tears rolling down his cheeks and Miyavi's hand that covered his mouth. The pain in this eyes When Miyavi bit into his skin. He couldn't stop! He was just so hungry. So, so hungry. Could you blame a man for being as hungry as Miyavi? NO! You coulnd't! You shouldn't!

_Look at the mess you got into!_

"Shut up, I'm trying to figure a way out of this…"

_Well your not figuring fast enough! At this rate you'll be caught and—_

"YOU THERE! Put your hands up!"

"Shit!"

_Told ya so…_

Miyavi didn't miss a beat. He quickly turned from the ally he was in, going back in the directions of the garbage cans he was hiding at before. He could hear the footsteps behind him.

_How many can you make out?_

"Not now. I'm trying to get out of here."

_NO! You can probably take them!_

"TAKE THEM!? That's crazy! There police with GUNS!"

_And your going to let that stop you? You're a crazy man eating person. And you have me…_

Miyavi felt himself slow down as he tried concentrating on how many police were behind him. "….. I can make out three…."

_Good, good. I trained you well._

"But they could have back ups."

Forget about the ones who are far behind. Think about the ones who are less than two feet from you!

"Wha—!?" Miyavi felt something yank on the back of his hoody, spinning him to the ground, choking him. He barely had a chance to feel around his throat before he felt hands on him, holding him down and scrambling over his body. Soon there were more hands on him, making it harder for him to tell what was going on.

"N, No!"

"You have a right to remain silent! Anything you can and will be used against you in court!" Dammit! Miyavi felt someone grab his hand before something cold was biting into his wrist. He was them before forced to flip over onto his back.

_What are you DOING!? Your just going to let them take you!?_

Miyavi struggled a bit more before frowning. When the police managed to push him onto his side Miyavi swung his arm. Hitting one of the policemen rite in the neck. There was an audible snap, Then the thud as the police body fell to the ground. Everyone froze, even Miyavi as he looked to the unmoving body.

_HA! Good shot!_

Miyavi didn't hear, all what he could see was the body laying motionlessly in front of him. Soon the police seemed to snap out of it. "… K, K, Kreota?" A police asked shakily. This made Miyavi react. He quickly spun back up off the ground, kicking one of the police away. The other police who was still standing rushed for his gun but Miyavi was too fast. He easily slapped the gun away before the police even had time to hold it up before charging him. Miyavi bit into his throat, making him give a strangled scream.  
Blood.

It went everywhere. On his face, he could feel it slowly dripping down his own neck, feeling it slip onto his chest. Miyavi felt his eyes roll as the man struggled to get out of Miyavi's bear hug. His screams getting more and more gurgled as he chocked on his own blood. It was all music to Miyavi's ears. He felt his breath picking up as he bit again and again, soon falling to his knees, the limp man still in his arms as he started tearing the skin away.

Oh gods. This was what he needed. This was what he wanted. This was heaven. This was perfect. This wa—

_BAM!_

Miyavi gave a strangled hic as he let go of the bloody flesh from his mouth, the loud bang that can only come from one thing.

A gun.

The sound seemed to snap Miyavi out of his 'trance' and slowly look down to the mess he was just smearing his face in. He could still taste the blood on his lips, and could still feel the flesh go down his throat… And the pain, right, over his navel.

_What!?_

Miyavi looked lower down, seeing as red moved over and across his white tanktop. Almost looking as if a flower were blooming in slow motion right infront of his eyes.

Beautiful…

But. No… This isn't right. This isn't the policeman's blood spreading over his shirt. This was….

_…. You, let your guard down…_

There was no way in hell Miyavi was going to let this thing put the blame on him. But he will deal with that later, right now. Miyavi wanted to teach the person a lesion. You don't shoot Miyavi… No one shoots Miyavi…

Slowly, he turned away from the deceased policeman, looking up from the ground to see the other police he had kicked as he was getting up from the ground. The police was standing there. His whole body was shaking and his gun was aimed out infront of him. Blood trickled from the side of his head where Miyavi had kicked him. His teeth were clenched so tight Miyavi could swear he could hear them crunching from all the way where he was sitting.

"…. Y, y, y, your… A monster."

That made something in Miyavi's mind click. A monster. A monster. Monsters cant love. They cant change, the cant go out, they cant enjoy themselves, they cant live normal lives, they cant love, they cant love, they cant love….

Kai.

Oh gods Kai… Was he ok? Did he see Uruha? Would he be scared for the rest of his life? Does he think that Miyavi killed Uruha?

"… But I did…"

The policeman blinked, not understanding what Miyavi was talking about, his gun still up and aimed to him.

"… I, I am a monster… I am a monster, and, I cant do anything about it." Miyavi sat there, staring to the ground limply. "… I'm a monster, I, never chose to be this way…"

_Yes you did._

Miyavi covered his face with his hands. "Shut up…"

_But it's the truth! You cant ignore the truth! You had a choice to be this way!_

"Then why cant I remember choosing yes or no?" Miyavi asked shakily. The policeman continued to look to Miyavi confused, not trusting him as he took a hesitant step forward. "Why cant I remember picking yes? Why did I even pick yes? What was going on in my mind at that time?" Miyavi asked shakily. He tensed when he suddenly felt something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. Soon there were more cold touching, then the ticking of something hitting the ground. It sounded… So nice. So… Relaxing… Miyavi slowly pulled his hands away to his face to feel the cold ran run through his hair and go down his shirt. Mixing in with the hot blood. His eyes stayed closed as he enjoyed the soft drops wash away the thick smell of blood, run down his face and drip off his chin.

He opened his eyes to the sound of a gun cocking, then the cold blunt end of a gun to his forehead. He locked eyes with the police man's fear filled eyes for a minute before closing his eyes again. The only thing he could hear the soft sounds the rain made. A few cars drive off far away. A bird somewhere starting to wake up and peep it's morning tune. The ragged breathing of the man infront of him. The shaking of the gun in his hand. The fast beat of his heart in his chest. The small cranks of the trigger as he tightened his finger around it.

And Miyavi smiled.

"…. You…. Think we can kill this monster?"

_BAM!_

_Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat……_


End file.
